


Golden Snakes

by Mai_girl_2001



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Dominance, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Forced, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love/Hate, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai_girl_2001/pseuds/Mai_girl_2001
Summary: I’ve harbored feelings for Thor. I just didn’t know Loki had feelings for me.I was groomed to be good in combat like Sif and Odin thought it would have been good if Thor and I got married. Thor had some mutual feelings too but he didn’t want to commit. He’s my best friend.One day, Thor gets banned to earth from trying to invade Jotenhum. We were separated. I might have got drunk and ended up next to Loki who ends up taking on King of Asgard once Odin fell into sleep leaving Loki in charge.I tried to tell Loki that I don’t have feelings for him but do you think he would no for an answer? He threatens to hurt Thor by sending Destroyer unless I comply.Warning: Loki is selfish and a douchebag. There’s a lot of disturbing scenes ahead. Possessive, controlling, forced, rape, and whatnot.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s)/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 32





	1. Be my Queen or Thor dies

I’ve been protecting Asgard and I walk around Frigga as her maiden. She has been training and leading me to know my place in the kingdom. Many have said that I’m going to be queen someday. 

I’ve secretly liked Thor Odinson since we were young. I remember trying to play with him and his brother but he saved me from a snake that Loki conjured but couldn’t tame.

Ever since then I had my eyes for Thor. He just never returned my feelings knowing that we were a match made in heaven. However, I never knew Loki felt that way with me until he had me on the throne, forcing me to become his queen so that Thor could be safe.

Let’s go back to when it first started, the frost giants wrecked Thor’s coronation, which happens to be a day where his parents plan to tell Thor that we should wed but it didn’t make it there due to interruptions of frost giants. 

Thor wanted to teach them a lesson but Odin disagrees. Eventually, Thor got Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, Loki, and I on the quest to Jotunheim where we faced off against the frost giant.

I witness the frost giant grabbing Loki’s arm but it doesn’t burn or hurt him. His arm turned blue and I helped him get the frost giant off him. We both looked at each other in awe but there was no time. Odin removed us from the realm and banished Thor to earth. We tried to stop it but no one could. 

Eventually, Loki finds out the truth of his birthright and Odin falls into slumber after he had a heart attack. Loki becomes king of Asgard. 

He wanted to take revenge on Thor but he also wanted to have what he always desired and that was me. 

I was summoned to the throne room but to my surprise, I see Loki. 

I asked, “Where’s Odin?”

Loki says “My father is resting and I will look after the kingdom.”

I smiled “Congratulations Loki!” As his friend, I knew he wanted this day to come. “What did you need my king?” As I got on one knee bowing down to him.

Loki smiles “I want you to accept your spot next to me as my queen.”

My face changed into shock as I looked at him. I shook my head and said, “I’m sorry my king, but I refuse…”

Loki was stern “I’m not offering. It’s an order Y/N.”

I was shaking but I got up and said “Well my king, I refuse. I am not someone you can demand marriage from. Why are you doing this?”

Loki was angry and he left his throne as he came to me “I will send the destroyer to kill Thor if that’s what I must do to attain your heart.”

I screamed “You can’t do that Loki! He’s your brother.”

Loki got in my face and said “it’s your choice!”

I tell him “I’m sure Frigga will not agree to this”

Loki grabbed my hand and we moved to the Vault where he commands the Destroyer “Go to Midgard and kill Thor!”

The destroyer was moving and I screamed “No!!!”

Loki held my grip and he said “What is your decision now?”

I screamed “Yes! Just stop! How could you be so cruel? I don’t love you.”

Loki pulled me close and he told me “You will learn to love me and you will forget Thor” as he kissed me hard.

Loki turns to Destroy “Cease that last order. Do not kill Thor.”

He pulled me back to the throne room and he sat on the chair as he told me “Show me how much you mean it that you want to marry me tomorrow.”

I asked “Tomorrow?”

Loki smiles “Yes our wedding is tomorrow. Now come here.”

I had tears and I was conflicted. 

Loki tells me “You speak to my mother, I will send someone to hurt Thor. Now if you stay as my queen then. Now I want something for you to prove your true intentions.”

I asked, “Loki, why are you doing this?”

Loki smiles even when I’m crying “I’ve loved you for hundred of years and I want you to be mine at all cost.”

I shook my head and said, “This isn’t right, I don’t belong to you.”

Loki screams “What don’t I have that Thor has? He’s no longer here and I’m the king. So tell me my little bird, why can’t I have you?” He held my shoulders painfully hard. 

I try to say “No Loki!” But he had his mouth over mine.

I pushed against him but he wouldn’t budge. 

Loki pulls apart “I want you now. Thor’s life is dependent on your choice.”

I was crying “Please don’t do this Loki.”

He sat back on the throne as he pulled me to his lap. He used magic to remove our clothes.

Loki smiles sinisterly “I’ve always wanted to take you like this my queen.” he pulled me forward as he kissed me, down to my chest and he massaged my breasts. I wanted to stop him but he would hurt Thor. 

Loki placed his fingers at my folds and started to touch my bud. I shook my head but he wouldn’t stop. He kept playing with me until I felt my liquids reaching his fingers and soaking them. 

He then sucked his fingers in front of me. I was tearing up.

Soon he grabbed my hips.

Loki couldn’t wait anymore as he wanted my virginity. 

He made sure the throne room was empty and it was only him and i.

Soon I felt his penis touching my folds. My arms came up instinctively over Loki’s shoulders as I embraced the pain. My head was next to his. 

Loki continued to kiss me and he started to guide his penis at my entrance before he told me “You’re all mine!”

As he pushes himself inside of me. I hung onto him hard as he pushed a few times before he reached the last barrier. I screamed “No!”

Loki couldn’t help it and he knew I was a virgin and was waiting on Thor. This wasn’t supposed to be for Loki but he wanted me for so long. This was perfect because he was happy to destroy Thor’s future wife by taking her first and making her his.

I felt the pain rushed through my body as the air got sucked out of me. He was huge and it was splitting me in half. I was slowly crying. 

Loki tried to coax me “Shhh… Y/N, you will make a perfect queen. My queen, my wife, and someday you will carry my children.”

I shook my head but he held me and he started to pump into me. I hung on his shoulders as I couldn’t stand being fucked on the throne like this. He was taking me so hard, there was no gentleness because I was shaking my head. He hated how I’m not compliant with his wishes.

Loki was determined to make me all of his.

Soon, I felt something was building up on me when I cried out, Loki kept pounding into me until I felt so raw inside that he spills inside of me. I tried to shift my hip up so he wouldn't cum inside but he held me there and not let me move away.

His face was next to mine as he said “You will give me your body every time I want it. Tell me you understand what your job is as my wife and Queen of Asgard.”

He slaps my ass as I don’t answer. It happens to make me tighten around him. 

He was groaning “god, we need to take this somewhere else.” He used magic to clean the throne and he picked me up as he went to his room by using his magic.

I was scared as he placed me on the mattress. 

As soon as he noticed I flop on the mattress, he walked back to admire his work. He can see some blood dripping from my core and that he did this to me.

He deflowered me and I could never be truly Thor’s. He will rule with me by his side and someday he wants me to give him children. 

Loki tells me “You look so beautiful with our liquids coming out of you. Your body is truly magnificent and I am hard again to take you. Tomorrow, you will officially be mine in front of everyone.”

I had nothing to say because I couldn’t stop him. He was going to threaten me about Thor. 

Loki used his magic to clean up the blood as he eases back on the mattress on his elbows and in between my legs.

I felt him slowly insert himself inside of me. It was still painful but he slowly played with my bud and he was kissing me.

I was feeling things I didn’t expect.

Due to the lack of experience, I felt another wave of ecstasy was coming. 

Loki whispers “Call my name.”

He kept playing with me and then he massages my breast as I arched back while he picked up the pace to fuck me into the mattress.

I couldn’t help it but I was so close. I don’t know why I screamed “Loki!” I was frustrated when he stopped.

He looked down at me and said “Call my name as you feel the high or I will stop. You’re mine now. Take what I’m giving you.”

He’s trying to condition my body to match his. 

He kisses me before saying “Be good my queen. I will reward you.”

We were kissing and I had to admit his lips were soft, desperate, and wanting. 

I’ve kissed Thor a few times and it got heated before but Thor wouldn’t let it go further because he knew I didn’t want to fool around. I wasn’t a one-night stand type of deal. I would wait. I’m familiar with fingering but this felt different.

Loki was heightening my senses as he continued to drive through me. I grabbed his back as I scratched him “Loki!”

As I called for Loki, the harder he pounded and it was making me feel hot and closer to what I never imagined until it fucken hit me to the core.

I arched back so hard as my walls came down. The orgasm caused me to tighten around Loki and make him roar “Y/N, yes! Fuck!!! You feel so good, darling! So good!” Then he played with me. It was the most conflicted feeling I’ve felt. 

He made me wither and pant while I came down the high of my orgasm. It was so much better than my own fingers.

We pulled apart as he lay next to me.

Eventually, my logic came back and I laid there shutting my eyes. I couldn’t believe what just happened. 

I was fucked on the throne, like some common whore. I hated Loki so much for forcing me but then he took me to his bed where he was more gentle and gave me the best orgasm I’ve ever had in my life.

Somehow my feelings were disturbed by Loki.

I ended up falling asleep next to him while he watched me naturally slide in his arms at night. 

He waited for me to recover and rest. 

By the middle of the night, he deposited me back in my room. We had a wedding to attend tomorrow. Apparently, I’m the bride, to-be-queen, and Loki was secretly hoping that he could make me pregnant.

This was Loki's plan to get back at Thor. Loki was done being second at everything. He's determined to make me his first so that I could never marry Thor. He had plans to break into me after he saw me lose control. I was desperate for him to make me cum.

Loki smirked as he walked away from my bedroom "Good night little bird."


	2. Wedding

The next morning, I woke up to the maids entering my room asking me to get ready for my bath and today’s wedding ceremony.

I woke up with soreness between my legs and I slowly got off the bed. The maids helped me get into the bath and helped me wash. 

It felt so weird. As soon as I had a moment to myself, I was crying while in my bath.

This wasn’t how I planned my life to be. I’m being forced against my will to protect Thor, the man I wanted to dedicate my life to but now I belong to Loki. 

This was all happening. I felt sad and a part of me was dying.

The maids were placing me in the wedding outfit that had green and gold accents all over the gown with the ivory white pieces. It was a very elegant wedding dress picked out by Loki.

It hugged at the right places and modestly. He knew I didn’t feel comfortable flashing my skin. 

My hair was left down and curly. They helped eat a bit before they applied makeup. 

I was nervous and I wasn’t sure what I had to say in my vows. A message came from Loki and I was given some privacy to read it with a nice elegant box.

Dear little birdy,  
I look forward to seeing my queen. Make sure you wear my bracelets and necklace. I will always take care of you and promise to make you the happy queen that you deserve to be.   
Love,  
Loki

The bracelets and necklace were placed on me and I felt they were chains around me rather than jewelry.

Everything was dressed nicely. I asked them to meet down at the hall where we will leave for the ceremony. I just needed a minute. 

I walked through the halls and it was empty because everyone was seated and downstairs. I was on the floor where you could run to the bridge. 

I wanted to let Heimdall know to warn Thor. I was running towards the rainbow bridge. I took 5 steps on the rainbow bridge. I saw Loki open a portal in front of me. I collided into him. 

He wasn’t happy as he knew I was running away to warn Thor. The bracelets and necklace had a spell on them. It helped link my thoughts to him. 

He caught me and said “Don’t try to warn Thor. Do you need me to pay him a visit? I’m not in the mood to entertain him, little bird. Don’t even cry right now.”

I hit his chest and said, “Why are you doing this?”

He held both my hands as he huffs “Isn’t this what you wanted? To be the queen of Asgard!”

I wanted to yell ‘Not with you as the king.’

I didn’t realize he could hear what’s in my mind. He placed a spell just right at the bridge so no one can see what happens next. He grabbed me and placed me on the ground. 

I start screaming “No! Loki! Please! Stop!!!”

He was reaching underneath my dress and then he warns me “Are you going to behave or shall I treat you like a whore and fuck you right here? Up to you Y/N! I can see and hear your thoughts Y/N!”

I shook my head and said, “Please stop Loki!”

Loki threatens “If I feel you are defying me again, I will take you where I want and I don’t care who's looking at us. You will be treated like a whore and don’t make me look into punishing you. Now will you get up and go to where you have to be.”

I nod as he pulls me up. I just got my balance and he kissed me hard before he uses his magic to help me fix minor makeup and hair so I can return to my duties as the new bride. 

Loki tells me “I’ll see you soon” as he kissed my hand. 

He helped move to the hall where I should be before leaving to stand at the ceremony. 

I tried to find courage as I tell myself ‘What the fuck did I get myself into? This doesn’t feel right.’

Loki spoke to me using his mind ‘Y/N, get ready to walk or I’m going to have to teach you a lesson in front of our guests.’

I started to walk and I can hear Loki say ‘smile, I want people to see you happy, remember when I turned Thor into a frog.’

That did bring a smile as I continued to walk. 

Loki says ‘Remember we would switch salt for sugar and make Sif spat her tea in Fandral’s face.’

It helped.

I realized that I spent a lot of time playing pranks with Loki when we were kids even until we were adults. Those were fun memories and they were flashing through my mind. These were memories that Loki has of me. How he fell in love with me more each day. It was confusing because what I felt as I walked down the aisle was Loki’s feelings for me. The lovely memories of me and him.

Loki tells me ‘You need to acknowledge the crowd Y/N, don’t just look at me even though I’m fond of this look of yours.’

I realized I was so occupied with his thoughts so I smiled around to the crowd.

It felt weird to be here. I got into a position where I stood in front of him and he held my hands.

This felt so familiar. We were children when Loki played wedding with me. Loki allowed me to see the memories in the past when we were young kids. I wanted to play a wedding but Thor wasn’t interested. Loki would play with me. I grabbed the table cloth to use it as a veil and Loki made some crowns for us. We were holding hands just like right now. 

The priest who announced us as a married couple asked us to repeat the words to complete the ceremony.

Words that came naturally to me because Loki and I have played wedding for hundreds of times.

I followed the priest “I, Y/N L/N, take thee, Loki Odinson, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to Odin’s holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge thee my faith.”

Loki’s turn “I, Loki Odinson, take thee, Y/N L/N, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to Odin’s holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge thee my faith.”

We were exchanging rings and then the priest announced to us “the Queen and King of Asgard.”

Loki reached for my veil to lift it up exactly the way we played it in my memories of my childhood with Loki. He lifted it up and slowly we would peck our lips shortly when we were children, but this time Loki pulled me closer as he deepened the kiss until his mother, Frigga, coughs which caused us to break apart.

Something changed, my heartfelt blossoming. I realized it was coming from Loki. He was genuinely happy that we were getting married.

It was mixing with my feelings.

We waved to the crowd as we turned around. 

Loki reaches for my waist as he helps me walk. Everyone came to say thank you and I felt daze at everything that’s happening.

Frigga came up and hugged me as she was happy for our moment. 

She said, “I wish Odin and Thor were here.” Which got me out of Loki’s thoughts. I missed Thor.

Loki tried to smile and continue the conversation like my thought didn’t stab his heart.

I wanted to tell her ‘Warn Thor’ but then Loki sends a mental image of him slapping my ass over his lap.’ I looked at him. He kept his poker face on. We continued the charades and reception was starting soon.

Loki reminds me ‘Wife, behave.’ As we greet and talk to other people.

Sif couldn’t believe I didn’t tell her until it was announced yesterday. I was held in the room not allowed to talk to anyone so I couldn’t tell her what happened. 

I simply lied to my best friend that we didn’t know until it happened recently.

Every now and then he grabbed my ass while we were talking to people. I glared at him when he did. He would kiss me. 

I went to change into my other wedding outfit which was a nice flowy outfit. Lighter and freer but more green.

I got tired of wearing heels. My legs and feet were hurting so I sat on the bench. 

I closed my eyes for a bit because it was tiring to smile and talk to so many people I don’t know. My feet were killing me.

Just then Loki bends down as he takes off my heels and massages them. 

Loki says “You don’t need to wear them.” His massages was making me moan because it felt so good. 

Naturally, I gave him the next foot. Loki has always been nice and gentle to me. I guess you could consider us best friends but in the recent hundreds of years, he pulled away to discover himself. He magics my new flat shoes and placed them on my feet. 

He helps me up and asks “How are they?”

I felt a tint of blush on my cheeks because he was so attentive and nice. I answered “Much better.” 

Loki tells me ‘Y/N, I care a lot about you and I know you’re sick of waiting for Thor to grow up but I’m not like him. I will cherish you til death does us apart.’ He was touching my cheek. 

I was confused at my feelings. He slowly led me back to the reception hall. We walked in and slowly made it to the dance floor. I remember that Loki and I used to practice dancing in our wedding game. 

We were dancing our first song as a married couple. He would move and spin me around. Every now and then he would dip me down so he can capture a kiss or kiss my neck for people to see. 

Eventually, we had to sit down. He was helping me as I got seated and he would be attentive to move the chair. 

It felt so natural to be with him. I was confused at the man who took me yesterday on the throne vs today the doting husband.

Soon, we were allowed to retire to our chambers. Loki held my hand as we walked there but he took me to the garden first. The very same garden that we played hide and go seek or when we sneak out at night to watch Asgard’s night. 

Everything was shining beautifully and it was breathtaking. 

Loki showed me his memories of when we were catching fireflies. He magically appears at this moment. 

I walked further into the garden when Loki told me “I loved you since we were kids. I’ve been waiting for you to love me instead of my brother.”

I turned to him as we stood a few feet apart.

Loki looked down because he felt bad that he took me on the throne yesterday. It was in the heat of arguing with Odin, finding out who he was, and knowing that his life was based on a lie, there was one thing that was good. It was me. I’ve given him encouragement over the years, a good friend, and no matter how things got, I was there for him as he was there for me.

I felt the wave of his emotions but he didn’t let me see the truth of what Odin said. He concealed it but he wanted me to know how much I meant to him.

Now we are standing in the garden where he first realizes how much he loves me. 

Loki says “I’m sorry about yesterday. I shouldn’t have done what I did to you. So much has happened and I took it out on you.”

He got closer as he touched my cheeks. I didn’t have anything to say because I couldn’t forgive him for what he made me do since then. Now we both are married. Was he sorry for that too?

Loki shook his head “I will never be sorry that you married me. I’ve always wanted this day to come. Please allow me a chance. I want us to work and I believe if you’ve allowed it, we could be more than this.

I tell him “You shouldn’t have forced me.”

Loki looked at me “You wouldn’t have taken one look at me like you did today if I didn’t. I had to do what I thought was best for us.”

He didn’t give me a chance to respond because he knew I was still angry at him but he kissed me and it was gentle then it led to urgency. His kisses became more demanding and I could feel his hands pulling me in and I was trying to get away but he wouldn’t let me. 

I begged, “Loki, please not here.” I felt him hard pressed against me and I knew he wanted more. His emotions and desires were like a tsunami.

Loki then portals us back to our chambers. 

He was going to kiss me but I wanted to delay it by asking “Can I take a bath? I feel sweaty and tired!”

Loki already knows as he smirks “Let’s bath together.”

He pulls me into the bathroom where there’s an infinity pool towards the window. It was a majestic view. We both used to swim in the lake together when we were kids. I remember saving Loki from drowning once. He was a daredevil.

Just then I felt him slowly helping me out of my gown slowly. He could have magic away but he wanted me to feel tonight’s sensual feelings. Now that our minds were connected. He wanted me to give in to my desires. He plans to unleash my inner goddess for sex, especially with him.

Over the years, Loki has many girlfriends and dated so many. It never bothered me or made me jealous, he was always furious at me for not having the same feelings for him which made him distant.

Now that he can tell my body was responsive to his touches, he’s much more experienced than I am. He plans to make sure he’s my first on many levels. 

My gown fell to the ground. He helped remove the undergarments and soon he reached for my hand to help me walk over to the side of the pool. 

Loki already magic to remove his clothes. The man was lean and muscular. 

I was noticing his body which made him happy. 

I stepped into the pool slowly as I sat down on the side ledge where I wanted to calm my Nerves. 

I knew what he wanted to do to me by all the thoughts of him fucking me against the wall, kissing me, giving me hickeys, spreading me out to eat me, climbing behind me to mount me, and many more positions. It was making me wet as I went through his dirty thoughts. I tried to keep his thoughts away but it was hard and I tried to keep my legs together but Loki had his plans. 

He sat next to me as lifts me up onto his lap. He placed a hand down between my legs to rub on my sensitive clit and the other hand was on my breast.

He was so hard and he was grinding into me so I could moan. 

He was occupying my thoughts, corrupting them with all the dirty things he’s always wanted to do to me. He was sending me memories of when we sat at the library when we were at our young ages. I would roll on the carpet while reading. My dress would ride up to my legs. 

He’s always wanted to dive underneath to touch me, lick me and maybe finger me. Those were early days when he came to realize his manhood. 

There are also moments where he would spare with me on the combat grounds where I used daggers as he teaches me.

He would wrap his arms around me to teach me to strike. It was intimate touches like this where he gets to breathe in my scent which he came to enjoy.

Months later, I was able to flip him on the ground and use the dagger on him. I remember he threw clones at me and I used daggers to throw at them trying to find him. I end up hurting him by slicing his arm. To apologize, we end up pranking Thor by replacing the shampoo with color hair dye. Thor was stuck with red hair for a while. 

All of these memories were overwhelming as I could feel him loving me for over a thousand years. His fingers were making me pant. It was conflicting when I wanted to push him away but also wanted him to go deeper. 

He can feel my body was hot and bothered. The thoughts entered his mind as I wanted to push him away but at the same time, I didn’t want to make him smug. 

He whispers “Tell me Y/N, have you ever touched yourself like this? Am I good?”

I couldn’t answer but my thoughts answered it for me. Yes and yes… just then he stopped. I was so close. 

He can hear my thoughts ‘please don’t stop!’

Just then he turns me around to straddle him and he pulls me in for a kiss. 

He whispers “I want you, my wife!” As he plunged into my core. He held my hips down from moving away as he continued to thrust until he’s fully in. 

I hung onto him as I begged “Loki!” I wanted him to move. 

He gave me a few moments to adjust to his size. 

Loki informs me “I love when you say my name in passion.”

That’s when I started to move my hips on him and he rolled back his head to enjoy this moment.

His thoughts entered My mind of a memory where I was trying to jump off from the second floor to the main ground but due to the height, it was difficult. 

I ended up falling and Loki caught me. At that time, we rolled on the grass and he was behind me. The position gave Loki an instant hard-on. I just didn’t realize it at this time because I didn’t know much about sex. Loki spent a lot of time in his room jerking off because of me. 

Once he learned how to create a clone, he made a clone of me and he fucked her. This made me gasp.

I was laughing as his memories started to seem funny and cute. I kept grinding my hips to chase my orgasm. 

Loki was proud of me right now as I was moving on top of him and using him for pleasure. 

I was so close when Loki was holding my hips. It frustrated me that he could think he could stop me. I grabbed his hands and placed them on his side. 

He smirked as he told me “My queen is quite adamant to chase…”

I moan “Don’t comment, my king! Please Loki! I’m so close!”

He overpowers me and grabs a good grip of me as he stands up and then vigorously fucking me in this position. I arched back as he continued to Pound me so hard. 

I begged “Yes Loki! Yes!”

He kept at his punishing pace and I screamed as I reached my first orgasm for the night. He wasn’t done as he continued. I felt myself tightening around him as he groans “I love it when you milk me. God you feel amazing.”

That’s when he couldn’t handle what came next as we continued, he was hit with the overwhelming sensation that took him. He continued to thrust harder until he unloaded inside of me. 

He went back to sitting down so we both could catch our breaths. 

I leaned forward to rest my head on his shoulders. 

Loki smiles “That was amazing Y/N! I haven’t felt like that ever.”

All his thoughts of previous lovers came to me. He may have had orgasms but this was strong and powerful because he loves me. 

I whispered, “Stop showing me your past lovers.”

Loki was shocked at the request but he was glad that I might be jealous. I was getting sleepy. I started to get off him. 

We both helped each other bathe and I told him “Can I remove the jewelry?”

Loki came and removed the necklace and one bracelet. He kept the other bracelet on me. 

He said “You tried to run today. You’re going to keep one of them on you. I expect you to wear this every day.”

I tried to remove the last bracelet but it got tighter on the hand. There’s no give.

Loki looked at me with a lifted eyebrow wondering if I realize what these enchanted bracelets will do if I try to break them off. 

He says “The more you try to break, it will get tighter.” He wraps his hand around mine to help adjust it.

I pushed him away and said, “You’re a horrible husband!”

He grabs and spun me around “Don’t defy me, wife.” He held me in his arms. 

I tell him “Stop being so controlling.”

Loki says “If you didn’t try to run then I wouldn’t have to…”

He was glaring at me and then I wanted to go back to getting dressed. 

He held my hand and pulled me to bed. 

I said, “No! I’m wearing my gown!”

He says “You don’t need to wear anything because I will have you again.”

I screamed “No Loki! I don’t want it anymore.”

Loki tells me “It’s not your choice. I’ve warned you that I will have you anywhere and anytime.”

I screamed “Stop treating me like some kind of doll! I’m not your whore!”

Loki throws me on the bed as he jumps on me as we wrestle on the bed for a little while and I know I might lose but I will try. 

Loki tells me “You will accept your role! No clothes to bed. You will make…” he pushed me down and flipped me over on my tummy as he was hard just wrestling with me and then he positioned himself behind me “yourself available to me! Ahhh yes you’re so tight.”

I felt him move into me, completely filling every space available. He held me down as he continued to fuck me. 

I begged “Stop Loki! Stop!”

Loki bent down to whisper in my ear “No! You’re mine now! You don’t want me to stop because you are enjoying this.”

I hated him for making my body feel hot and disturbed. I held onto the sheets as he continued to thrust harder, I moaned “Loki!”

He lifted me up to get to my breasts but he said “Reach for my neck.”

I did that as he pulled me upwards to allow deeper penetration. It felt so good. 

Loki tells me “You’re mine Y/N!”

As we both got over the edge together. I flopped onto the bed. It was too much.

Loki grabs my ass and starts squeezing it. I smacked his hand and rolled away.

I tell him “Loki, I can’t anymore! It hurts!”

Loki grabs me and pulls me into him and he lays on the bed. 

He made me sleep in his arms which I do. Until mid of the night, Loki thought I had enough rest and he would make love to me. Kissing every inch of my body. 

—————————— 

The next morning, Loki reminds me “Wake up little bird! Time to go Greet Frigga. It’s part of the tradition.”

He was sitting up and he noticed how naked he was but he was happy. I was his and everyone knew it too. 

Everyone who knew me, knew I’ve been saving myself. He was happy that he was my first. I’m still trying to sleep. 

Loki pulls my sheet and says “If you don’t wake up this second, I’ll consider taking you again. I’ll explain to the mother, ``We are late because we want to give her grandchildren.”

Just then I rose up quickly and grabbed whatever I could to cover myself and started heading to the bathroom.

A thought came to me ‘I need to talk to Eir about birth control.’

Loki heard it in my mind and he wasn’t so happy as he followed me into the bathroom. Pulling me towards him roughly and he said “What did I say?” he was really angry.

He scared me for a second and then he turned me facing the mirror of the vanity. He yanks the sheets I hold dear to my chest and he pushes me towards the counter as he kicks my legs out. 

It finally occurred to me that he can hear my thoughts. I forgot and my hands were holding the counter.

Loki asks “What was the first rule?”

I shook and said, “Don’t defy you.”

He smacks my ass hard.

I cried out and tried to turn around. He held my chin and said “Enough of this. I guess we will be late after all.”

He placed me against the vanity and pushed my hands down as he placed the spell to bound my hand onto the counter. I couldn’t remove it and he grabbed my hips.

I begged “No Loki!”

He didn’t care about my pleading.

Loki then positions behind me at my entrance and he says “I think you need to remember these rules. If you don’t repeat it, I will slap your ass very hard while I fuck you. Understand my little bird?”

He stuck his tongue out as he licked his fingers and he placed it down on his penis. It was the only lube I was going to get for defying him.

He proceeded to slam into me and I felt the pain. I screamed “Ahhh!” 

Loki smiles as he’s halfway and then he nudged further inch by inch until he’s fully in. 

Loki reminds me “Rule#1 I will have you anywhere and anytime. You must spread your legs whenever I ask. There are no questions asked.”

He hits my ass and yells “Repeat!”

I was crying as I repeated.

Loki pumps hard into me “Rule #2 If you defy me, there will be punishments in all kinds of form that I see fit with the crime! Now repeat.”

I felt my body start to naturally get wet and I repeated what he said. 

He smiled sadistically as I took a look at him. 

Loki clarified “No birth control of any kind. If I find out you are holding me back from my children, I will make sure you are tied to this bed. Forget all your queen duties, you are here to be impregnated and that’s all.”

I was crying. One second he’s kind and nice and the next he’s a monster. Another slap hit my ass because he heard my thoughts.

I hated him so much. If he didn’t have magic, I would have killed him. I felt all this anger within me and it drove Loki wild because he loved the inner self that wanted to lash out or inflict pain. I had a violent self that’s been hiding under the surface.

Loki reminds me “I can hear you, little birdie!”

I shut my eyes because I feel trapped and right now I have no more control over anything. He kept fucking me and waiting for me to finish first. I wanted to hold back as long as I could. 

I refuse to allow him to control me like this. 

I kept repeating ‘I don’t want this! I don’t want this! Fuck just stop!’

He wouldn’t stop as he continued but he told me “Yes you do, just watch, you will cum like a common whore.”

That actually broke me a bit. Loki felt it when he said it. I cried harder as he kept taking what he wanted, disregarding how degrading it was for me.

He held my hips and kept thrusting until I begged in my mind ‘No! Don’t give in fuck…’ my climax came first and my legs were giving out but Loki held me until he finishes inside of me. 

He pulled away and I fell to the ground while my hands remained on the counter. I was crying. 

Loki tells me “I want you to allow the natural course of things. If you become pregnant, we will take care of it.”


	3. What Loki wants

He watches me cry at the side of the vanity after he forced me into sex.

Right now, he felt like he lost. I was crying quietly and he felt my heart break more. Yesterday was wonderful but this morning, he lost control when I wanted birth control. 

He thought I found him despicable enough not to carry his children but I wasn’t ready. Everything was happening too fast for me.

He is a frost giant but I didn’t know that. Yet I would refuse to have his babies. That was unacceptable to him.

Now he watches me look broken. If anyone did this to me, he would have ended them without a second thought. 

However, I needed to be reminded that I belong to him. He walked over to me and removed the spell that binds my hands to the counter. He held me up as we headed for the shower. He quickly rinsed both of us and I stood there quietly. 

He felt my heartbreak watching me have no reactions. I was lost in my mind that turned pitch black that filled with emptiness. 

Loki couldn’t control my mind when it entered the void. He watches my mind go from lights and rainbow to grey then total darkness.

I showered and stepped out to dry. I went to brush my teeth and comb my hair. Everything was on autopilot. If this is what he wants, I will give it to him. The empty shell of me. I didn’t know I had the power to lock him out until now. I felt like I’m in a room in my mind and I locked the door on Loki who's trying to get in. 

Loki felt my mind build the walls up against him. He couldn’t hear my inner thoughts anymore. He was being shut out. 

I wore my shoes and I was ready to leave the room. I stood there looking at the door. 

Loki walked near me to grab my arm. There was no resistance and he knew he fucked up. I wasn’t letting him in and I wasn’t fighting him anymore. I was being totally submissive to him.

He held my cheek as he said, “Y/N, let me in.”

I looked at him like there’s no expression but I said “We are late to see your mother. Let’s go.”

Loki felt like his heart broke as my expression remained monotone. 

He watched me leave his side to walk to the door. 

As he caught up to walk next to me, he felt he was losing me. I have become more robotic. I simply had a neutral expression as I continued to walk. 

Once we made it to Frigga’s doors, the guards were notifying her inside. Loki held my hand hoping to make it look like we were a happy couple.

Loki tells me “Can you smile for me?”

I put up a fake smile and followed him in. Frigga was happy to see us and she says “I didn’t think you guys would show up. After all, it’s your first day as husband and wife.”

She held my hand and said, “Thank you Y/N for taking on the duty to care for my son.”

I smiled and said “My pleasure.” But Loki knew it was a fake expression. This wasn’t me. It’s a version of me that’s being submissive to him. A part of him felt sad because he broke me completely that I am now a mindless servant to him. 

Frigga noticed the necklace and bracelets that I wore were enchanted. She looked at Loki and she noticed he had guilt written on his face. 

She knew about his love for me but she didn’t think Loki had to enchant me. She wanted to know more. 

Frigga played along and soon she asked me to go see Eir tomorrow about getting medication to help with producing children since it’s my job as Queen to produce an heir for the kingdom. 

I nodded and soon our breakfast came. 

Loki expected some kind of reaction from me but I simply kept up with my fake smile. He felt something was off about me. 

His mom kept me after breakfast to go through all the queen duties while she touched my bracelet asking me what my thoughts were on this marriage.

I smiled and said, “I’m happy.” But she didn’t believe me. She knew the enchanted jewels were meant to do something. 

She walked me around the kingdom and she wanted me to see the rainbow bridge to oversee the entire kingdom but as I stepped on the bridge, I knew this would trigger Loki. My legs felt some tremble and Frigga caught me being worried. I followed her and by 5 steps into the bridge. Loki appeared on the bridge but he was shocked to see his mother. 

I kept my neutral face but naturally looked down. 

Frigga asks “How did you know where we were? Oh was it because of the enchanted jewelry?”

I didn’t answer but Loki tried to charm Frigga “Mother, it’s meant to keep her safe.”

Frigga asks “From whom?”

Loki smiles “Mother, nothing to worry about! She is mine to protect.”

Frigga says “If your father tried to enchant me with things like this, I’d put his staff where it wouldn’t shine.”

That actually made me smile. Loki hasn’t been able to hear my thoughts and I’ve only repeated everything but there weren't any genuine feelings until now. 

I followed Frigga as she confirms with Loki that I’m safe with her. 

Loki can see his mother’s disapproval look. 

He left us as we walked further to the middle of the bridge. 

Frigga knows that it will take a lot to deal with someone like Loki.

She tells me “Do you want me to remove those jewels?”

I answered “There’s no point. He will just give me new ones. I’m fine. Queen Frigga, what would you say to me?”

She corrects me “Call me mother, Y/N! If you ever need anything, please tell me. I know Loki can be a bit much.”

I fake a smile and said, “Thank you!”

Frigga proceeded to tell me the role of the queen. What to do; reviewing everything I already know and she takes me to the seamstress who will make me more queen outfits. 

Loki tried to finish his tasks early so he could pick me up from his mother. 

After trying on dresses, eating snacks, Frigga shared with me funny stories about Loki, then Frigga admits that she misses Thor. 

I missed him too.

Frigga asks “Wanna see how he’s doing?”

I nod.

She took me to the gardens right by the fountain, she cast something and it reveals to us the current state Thor was in. He was half-naked and he was trying to find a shirt. A young Midgardian lady was giving him a shirt. 

Perhaps he has slept with her, that was my first thought. At least he’s safe and sounds so I didn’t continue to watch. Frigga smiles that Thor is doing well. I didn’t want to see anymore so I turned away. 

Even though it hurts less to watch him find someone else, it still hurts. That’s when my eyes found Loki who stood there watching us. 

He was observing my reactions and even though he couldn’t read my thoughts. He knew I had feelings for Thor still. 

What was he expecting? My feelings for Thor ran for a thousand years. It just doesn’t disappear after three days. 

Loki walked up slowly to us as both he and I looked at one another. I don’t know why he’s always on the edge with me like his control just wants to slip.

He asked his mother how she was doing but he kept his eyes on me. 

Frigga smiles and she says “You came to collect your wife. Don’t worry! Nothing has come upon her. I kept her safe. Y/N, remember tomorrow to see Eir after breakfast. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

I nodded and said, “Thank you, mother!”

Loki smiles when he hears me acknowledge his mother by mother. It warmed him that Frigga liked me.

As we walked out, Loki held my hand. 

We were walking further away until Loki couldn’t contain himself. He waited for us to be away from everyone and he pulled me up against a pillar. 

I wasn’t surprised by his affection anymore. You can count on him trying to make me uncomfortable. He kissed me roughly against the big pillar. His hands came down squeezing everything in sight.

He breathed hard “I missed you and I need you now. Turn around and both hands on the pillar.”

I did exactly that because I didn’t want to get punished. He didn’t care if someone could see and I knew he didn’t like my response with Thor. Instead of fighting him, I did exactly what he asked.

He lifted my dress as he magics all the lower layers away so that it was easier for him to play with my folds. He was fingering me and getting me ready. I was pressing harder as It felt overwhelming then he removed his fingers as he sucked it.

Loki tells me “You taste so divine my sweet! Now I’m going to fuck you but you got to stay quiet for me. What do you say, my queen?”

I softly say “Yes my king!”

He thrust into me and I was bouncing as he kept pushing harder and harder. I was trying to stay quiet but it was hard. 

Loki teases “Shhh!!!” He already cast a spell for people to keep away from us but he didn’t let me know. 

He knew it was hard for me to stay quiet. He just wanted to see me lose control. 

He kept going at it and when guards were walking by he reminded me “You need to stay quiet!”

I covered my mouth but then I felt him thrust even harder into me that made me yelped. I wanted to glare at him and tell him to fuck off but the more I react the more he would do it. I shouldn’t give into him. 

He kept going and going. He wanted something and I knew what it was. 

I turned and whispered “Please my king! Please!”

Loki smiles “what is it my queen, tell me? I want to hear from you.”

I try to fight back my tears “please cum inside me Loki!”

He kept going a little longer and his hands were squeezing my breasts “Were you happy to see Thor safe and sound? He’s with another woman, a Midgardian. He would rather have her than you.”

This hurt. 

He kept thrusting into me and taunting me “What would he do when he finds out you have laid and married me?”

He was trying to rile me up but I wasn’t giving in. 

I just didn’t react anymore. I stood there and took my punishment as he continued to fuck me until I felt really sore. 

Loki wasn’t expecting that so he continued to say “Very well my dear, this is your new life! I fuck you where I want and anywhere like a whore.”

I shut my eyes and just try not to think anymore. Loki was in trouble. I don’t know what to do anymore. 

My body started to betray me as I felt my imminent orgasm was coming. 

I eventually moaned loudly as he spilled inside of me. The guards didn’t move. I was panting and so was he. 

Loki pulls away and pulls down my dress. 

He held my hand and moved us into the chambers. 

Loki had people deliver food to our room which meant I’m trapped here tonight. 

I wouldn’t ever be free of him. 

All night everything, all his commands I obeyed. He noticed there was no resistance from me. I was lost inside my mind. I didn’t fight with him anymore and he hated that. 

We finished eating and he was laying down on his back as he spreads himself before he says “Y/N, come over here and I want you to fuck me by sitting on me.”

I drank my cup of wine hoping that I would be drunker tonight. 

It gave me the courage to walk closer to him on the bed. 

Loki looks at me “Will need you to work on me first before you can climb on top. Use your mouth and hands.” 

I’ve never done that before but I recall walking in on Thor one morning when he had a young lady in his room. Loki told me to go see him for something urgently but it turns out Thor was getting head. 

He didn’t even notice my knock. I walked into the room and saw her bobbing her head licking and ducking his penis and using her hands. Is this what Loki wants?

I looked at Loki and he smiled “Come and I’ll guide you.”

I got between his legs. 

He was already semi-hard and he placed one of my hands on him. 

Loki reminds me “How do I play with you? Slide up and down. Yes, like that my little bird.”

He was getting harder. 

He tells me “Put me in your mouth and suck it like you’re having a lollipop. Oh god yes, your mouth is so wonderful.” He flopped back on his back as he enjoyed me giving him head and stroking him.

This was my first time giving head and Loki knew. He wanted to break my firsts. He wanted to make sure he had me in every position and every experience possible so that I couldn’t ever forget him. 

I was feeling wet. 

Loki smiles as he could feel my emotions felt unsure and then he made a clone appear behind me.

Loki warns me “I’ve added a clone to our wonderful session.” I let go of him giving a big ‘pop’ sound before I turned to see another Loki waving at me. My walls broke down. I was scared.

Loki felt it and he now knows how to get to me in my mind. He had to do something to catch my attention that would frighten me. 

Just then Loki tells me “Keep doing what you’re doing just now and he will help you.”

I was now shaking as I resumed giving Loki head but I felt the other Loki started to play with me. His fingers reached my little bud and I was moaning as I sucked Loki.

Clone Loki says “She’s so wet!”

Loki smiles “Were you wet for sucking me, little bird?” Then he winks at his clone. 

His clone’s penis was near my folds.

Loki smiles “Don’t worry Y/N, he’s going to fuck you while you continue doing what you’re already doing. I can feel what he feels and trust me you’re going to love this experience.”

I was nervous and scared but then it felt so good that my body was receiving the attention it needed while I went down on Loki.

I felt the clone was collecting my wetness on his penis before he started to thrust in an inch at a time.

I let go for a second but Loki says “no no no… if you stop then he will stop.”

Clone Loki and Loki were synchronized. There’s nothing I can do so I continued. 

It was overwhelming to get fucked while sucking him off but it felt so good. The harder the clone thrust the more I swallowed Loki’s penis. We three were moaning and groaning until I came so hard.

Loki smiles because he knew I was done for. 

He nods at his clone to pick me up and spread my legs. He carried me like I meant nothing and then Loki stood in front of me and he started to spear into me. 

I basically stayed in the position of two men holding me up and using me as a fuck doll. 

This felt conflicting because I felt like I had sex with two men. 

Loki smiles down “birdie, I can conjure more clones if you like. Tonight we can have so much fun. Tell me what you want.”

I shook my head “No this is enough. Please don’t.”

He would break me if he did that. Loki can tell that I’m not experienced enough yet. Today was pushing it already. 

Loki helps me feel more comfortable and says “I don’t like sharing anyways!”

I nod and I was just taking him fucking me while I’m being held open by the clone. This felt so weird but in a good way. 

Loki and I came again but this time Loki carried me to bed while he dismissed his clone. He kept us connected so that his cum can go deeply into me. He wanted to make sure a baby would be planted. 

I was breathing hard and sleeping.

Through the night, Loki made sure I was spent. I’ve never had so much sex before. It started to hurt down there. 

____________________________

The next morning, Loki asked me to get up to get ready but I was too tired so I ignored him. He lifted my leg as he slowly thrust into me. 

I tried to push him away but he wouldn’t take it. He held my hands down and he kept going until I was fully awake. 

He kissed my neck and said “Good morning Y/N

I said “Good morning Loki! Ahhh fuck.” He picked up his pace and he got up spreading my legs so I can take him deeper. 

I was getting pounded day and night. This man had too much energy. 

After our morning session, he took us in for a shower and headed out to his mother to greet her. 

After I had my breakfast. Frigga tells me to go see Eir. I said goodbyes and left the room to go see Eir. 

Frigga watches me leave and she turns to Loki “Why would you do that to her?”

Loki drinks his tea “Mother, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Frigga says “I’m your mother and I know what kind of spell you have cast on her. It’s her feelings and thoughts that you’re tampering. You can’t do this because you will lose her. I can sense her walls are coming up and what I see isn’t happiness. Do you want her to be happy? You shouldn’t read her mind!”

Loki knew he went too far but he couldn’t trust me. 

Frigga says “You have to put effort into the marriage. You both need to trust one another. You can’t just take her voice away from her. A stick can only bend so far until it snaps.”

Loki nods and says “I’ll try mother. I will go find her.”

I was there at eir’s office at the infirmary. She was preparing the medicine and she gave me a small pill that I should take to help with getting pregnant.

She left the room when she placed a cup of water for me to take the pill and I was free to go. 

The pill was sitting on the table and I looked at it. 

My tears came down. I felt like I was betraying myself. This wasn’t my life anymore. 

Loki stood afar as he watched me stare at the pill. 

He could tell that I was in so much pain as I reached for the pill. My tears were coming down and I didn’t dare to break down. The tears just streamed down my cheeks. He felt really guilty and he was hurting watching me.

I didn’t see Loki and I knew that I didn’t want to do this but if I didn’t then Thor would get hurt, killed or I’ll receive more punishments. I can’t fight Loki, he’s stronger.

I had one hand on my leg as I held my dress in a bunch tightly, I was going to put the pill in my mouth but I felt someone stop me from taking the pill. 

It was Loki. 

He couldn’t bear me crying like someone was killing me. He saw the pain in my eyes and tears. 

I opened my eyes to see a concerned Loki looking at me. He shook his head as he wrapped his hand around the pill to take it out of my hand. I was confused.

Loki threw the pill away and he bent on his knees as he helped remove my bracelets and necklace. It felt like the chains lifted off me. It felt lighter.

I was speechless and I was sniffling from crying.

Loki speaks “I’m sorry! If anyone did what I did to you, I would have done everything in my power to end them. I want you to want to have a baby with me. We will do it when you are ready. I want you to be free to make your own decisions but I know I’ve already forced you this far because I love you and I can’t lose you. I want you to choose me one day. I have patience and I can wait until you’re ready.”

Eir was walking in and realized that we were still talking.

Loki tells her “We have changed our mind, can you provide her birth control? We want to enjoy ourselves a bit more before the kids come.”

Eir says “Yes my King.” As she went to prepare the medication. 

I wasn’t sure how to react. 

Loki says “Y/N, come back to me. I need you being you, not a mindless version of you. This breaks my heart to watch you act like this.”

I ask “Didn’t you want this? Full control of me?”

He shook his head “I want you to want me. I want your heart and everything that comes with it. I can’t lose you Y/N.”


	4. Feelings

I nod and said “I just need time. I don’t think we should rush. I wasn’t aware of your feelings for me until the day at the throne.”

He held my cheeks and said “I’m working on my temper and I apologize for taking it out on you. Please. I just felt like you didn’t want me. It hurt me when you rejected me.”

I recalled that moment with Thor when he told me ‘I love you Y/N but I’m not ready for commitment and marriage. I hope you understand.’ He went off with other Asgardian women during the parties while he was kind of drunk.

I’ve been waiting ever since but I don’t see Thor turning around to choose me. The reality is that Thor doesn’t love me and I’ve been rejected too. It hurts. 

I can see the same pain in Loki’s eyes. 

Eir came back and she explains that this shot will help birth control for 3 months. It will also clear my system for the last few days.

She asked me “are you sure?”

Loki watched me.

I said “Yes!”

This was for me and taking back control of my body. I can see Loki felt rejected as he shut his eyes and wanted to control his anger and pain.

I held his hands which made him look at me as I said “We will stop birth control when we are ready to become parents together.”

He looked at me and realized that I wasn’t fully rejecting him. I just wasn’t ready for kids right now.

As soon as we are done. We were walking to grab breakfast together at the dining hall. He held my hand as we went.

Loki says “We will be on our honeymoon in two months because I have things to worry about for Asgard.”

It felt better now that I can have my mind back and he wasn’t angry anymore. 

I nod and ask “Where are we going?”

He answers “Your favorite place Midgard.”

I wasn’t sure if he was joking but then he adds “We can visit Thor to let him know that you’re my wife now. We will head to the beautiful places you want to be at.”

I asked, “Maybe we can go somewhere else.” Hoping I don’t have to see Thor. 

Loki asks “Where?” He can tell I’m trying to avoid Thor.

I wasn’t sure either so I said “I don’t know yet. Can we decide later?”

We were eating and he was trying to cheer me up, he says “I’m in court all day. You can go see Sif.” It made me light up to go spare with the warriors and He adds “Just don’t get hurt. We can discuss our new arrangements.”

I smiled as he was trying to make an effort with me. Something changed, he was returning to Loki before becoming King. My friend.

I preferred that Loki over the mean one. I knew he’s capable of both but at least he’s realizing my pain. 

After eating, he kissed me before leaving the hall.

I went to Sif and she couldn’t believe that I got married and never told her. I couldn’t tell her that Loki used Thor to force me into marriage or she would probably go kill Loki.

I simply said, “It happened fast.”

Sif guessed that Loki managed to get my virginity so he rushed to make me queen by taking responsibilities. Technically it was true so I told her that she’s right.

She turns to me and asks “How’s he treating you?”

I wanted to tell her the truth but I simply said “He’s caring and he’s trying to accommodate my feelings for his own. He’s a little possessive and…”

Sif scoffs “Y/N, we all knew he liked you a lot.”

I looked confused and asked, “How come you never said anything?”

Sif says “Well we all knew you liked Thor a lot and have been waiting for him.”

I smiled sadly “I didn’t know that I was that oblivious about Loki. I knew we were close but then he dropped off the map in the last hundred years. He didn’t show any interest until recently. I thought he was getting along with a lot of women.”

Sif says “Thor and Loki were going through a lot of women. I knew you cared about Thor but the truth is that he doesn’t want to settle down.”

I nod and simply said, “I think it took me some time to realize that he didn’t want commitment simply meant I wasn’t enough for him to change his mind.”

Sif teases “I really want to meet Thor’s future wife to see who's crazy enough to make him change.”

I laughed as it hurts less than before.

Sif says “I’m happy that I’ve known Loki’s wife all these times. I was wondering who would make him change his mind and get him to settle down. Never in a thousand years did I think it was you all along. I mean I saw it but I didn’t think you would ever give him a chance.”

It was true, those were his words too. He basically had to force me in order for me to notice him.

Eventually, Sif and I didn’t want to spare today since it’s our off days. 

Sif asked, “Any difference being a queen?”

I told her “Not sure, I heard I have lessons and will go to class on reviewing steps on becoming a queen. You want to learn with me?”

Sif asks “Are you trying to kill me?”

I tell her “I’m going to miss my freedom.”

Sif laughs “Should have thought about that before you grabbed Loki’s horns and mounted him.”

I asked “So how are you doing? Are you still hung up on Fandral?”

She looked and rolled her eyes “You knew it’s an on and off thing. The man doesn’t want to commit. I’m looking and it’s hard to find someone who can handle an Asgardian Warrior who's a woman.”

I tell her “You should go to Midgard with Thor. Those guys would love you there.”

We were teasing and joking a lot. It helped me feel better that I wasn’t trapped beyond these walls.

By evening, I was in our chambers. I fell asleep in our bed.

Loki didn’t know where I was and he was worried that I wouldn’t be back yet or I would have ran given the chance but he was surprised to see me sleeping on our bed with a book on my chest. 

He helped remove the book and placed the blanket on me.

The King’s duties have kept him really busy that he missed meals with me.

He went to wash up and soon he crawled in bed but he magic away both our clothes.

He pulled me closer so that we could sleep next to one another.

_________________________

Loki let me sleep all night because he understood that it has been overwhelming me with all these changes.

Once morning came, his hands were massaging me to wake me up.

He whispers “I want to do things to do you and if you don’t wake up right now to stop me. I’m just going to continue.”

It was his way of asking for permission but still in control.

He mentioned that I couldn’t stop him before. He could have me anywhere and anytime. 

I didn’t stop him because he was making me feel so good. Those hands were squeezing my breasts so well and when he moved away, he slapped my nipples lightly. It did something to me as I felt the need to close my legs tight because the light slaps were turning me on. 

This dragged on and on until I was so sensitive and aching. I was moaning loudly.

I didn’t know you could reach an orgasm without penetration.

He moved to my front as he sucked my nipples knowing it made me squeak but he made his way between my legs.

I was moaning and asked “Loki? I haven’t ever…”

He smiles as he kisses my thighs “I know it’s one of your firsts. Don’t worry, little bird. I’m teaching you how you can feel all kinds of orgasms.”

I felt him lick and he was kissing me at my core. It was so intimate and scary. He raises my legs to spread me apart. 

As he continued to lick and suck, I couldn’t control my hands grabbing his hair.

Loki knew he was driving me insane as I might have pulled his hair a little roughly. He enjoyed it because he knew he was doing something right. He took my hands and placed them on the side of my thighs. 

He whispers “Keep them here.”

I listened because I didn’t want him to stop. I looked down as I saw him so determined to make me feel good.

He reached up to massage my breast as he continued to devour me. My legs were shaking and I was worried about what was to come.

Loki smiles as he knew I was so close.

He tells me “My queen tastes so sweet.” 

He does have a silver tongue because I literally came over it. I felt my eyeballs roll back as I screamed “Loki!!!”

It was mind-blowing orgasm after another. I lay there trying to recover as Loki gets up while he looks at me. 

The look I had on me was full of passion and I looked like I wanted to get fucked right now. 

I reached out and I pulled him towards me.

He was panting and I pulled him into a kiss. He noticed something different in my kiss. There was passion coming from me.

He moved into position as our kiss became more urgent and demanding. He was loving it and he lined himself up against me. I was lifting my hips and he smiled at how desperate I was. 

I was laying on my back while he lifted my hips where my legs bent over his shoulders.

This position required him to hold up my hips and butt. Both of us were moaning and it felt so deep and sensual as he entered me.

I moaned “Loki! Yes Loki!”

Loki smirks “This suits you!” And then he picked up the pace making me disoriented. The pleasure was so good and soon both of us reached the climax together. 

Loki slowly drops my hips and withdraws and he lays next to me “Good morning!” As he tried to catch his breath.”

I laughed “Good morning! I never understood why people say hump like rabbits but now I get it.”

Loki turned sideways to me as he touched me sensually and I swat his hands away. 

I tried to cover myself up and I said “Loki, I need time to recover.”

Loki smiles “You want me to take you after you recover?”

I huff “You’re always finding ways to twist my words ha?”

Loki teases “I don’t hear a no.”

I looked at him and wondered if I could truly say no. I think he read my facial expression.

Loki sighs “I don’t think I could stand taking a no from you. I’m sorry! I’m trying to control my temper. I love making you senseless.”

I hit his chest playfully and then he flipped me on my back as he hovered over me. 

I was shocked then I smirked as I rolled him over. We both wrestled for a bit and soon he took me again at the edge of the bed because he couldn’t help himself. 

Loki enjoys fighting and the more I fight, the more he gets turned on. 

He then took me to the pool. Hoping the water would ease my aches.

We sat there and he wanted to negotiate things with me.

Loki says “I want you to fall in love with me. I want you to make your choices.”

I added, “except for?”

Loki says “Except for sex, I still maintain control over our lovemaking activities, where and when.”

I tell him “if you’re willing to try, I’d like us to communicate more. You need to use your words and no more enchanted spells…”

He interrupts me and says “Unless you want it.”

I gave him a confused look “what do you mean?” 

He had this smile that I knew he was up for something but he says “Don’t be scared. I just want you to try something. Trust me, it’s removable.”

His hand twirls and he has a new bracelet. He spoke a few words to it and then he gave it to me. 

He smiles “Try it on.”

I held it and noticed the snake patterns then I placed it on. 

Nothing happened but then Loki started stroking himself and I felt the pleasure in between my legs. 

My mouth was round as he kept stroking and I moaned harder. 

I had my hands on the sides of the pool as I asked “Loki, what’s happening?”

Loki laughed as he stood up a bit to see me stroking him then he sat down and continued knowing it was affecting me. Those were the sensations I was having, feeling his pleasure. 

He saw how dilated my eyes were and I basically pounced him because my core was aching. Everything he was feeling, made me go on fire. That’s how he felt for me. 

But then he reached for my bracelet and took it off. 

He didn’t want me to be enchanted. I had my arms around him and I was panting. The feelings changed instantly. 

I didn’t feel the urge to jump him but I was still turned on. 

I asked him “Is this how you feel? Every time you’re turned on?”

Loki nods and that’s when he was moving me to the wall and spreading my legs so he could take me. 

He tells me once he reaches deep inside me “I’ve wanted this for a very long time. Remember when we were swimming in the lake naked, I wanted to take you then but I couldn’t. You were waiting for Thor. I was trying to respect your wishes.”

I was moaning and I told him “Put the bracelet on me. I want to understand.”

As soon as he put it on, the feelings came back and I felt the urgency of wanting to own me. I wrapped my legs around him as he continued to thrust. We both were moaning and panting so hard, I felt the wave. He squeezed my breasts and then I didn’t know why but I dropped my legs and started to push him away. He fell back into the water and I knew I was in trouble.

I felt anger and he was thinking of ways to get back at me. I quickly got out of the water and was trying to turn to head to the bedroom but he appeared before me which stopped me. That’s when I knew it’s his clone. I gave him a punch and he disappeared. 

Loki was now running after me as I tried to make it to our wardrobe but he tackled me. We rolled on the hard floor. I knew I was going to bruise for this but it was fun. Loki spreads my legs again and this time he slams himself into me. 

I felt the wave of ecstasy that was stirring in him. He held me down and it was so animalistic. He grunted so hard as he kept at his pace.

Eventually, when he came inside of me and I joined him. I felt the euphoria he reached for his orgasm. It was so intense. He nuzzled me and he finally got back to normal. He removed my bracelet because he didn’t want me to know how much he thinks of me. Every time he gets a boner, that bracelet would notify me. It could go both ways so someday, he might ask me to try it with him. Not right now.

He helped me up and he noticed that my butt started to have some bruises. He grabs it and places some magic to help reduce the bruises. He made sure I wasn’t injured anywhere else before he took me back to shower. 

Loki says “Don’t ever do that again. Never run because you would only engage me to dominant you.”

I laughed “that’s the whole point.” as we finished cleaning.

Loki smirks as he sees me enjoying being chased.

_______________________________

1 month later after the wedding…

Our marriage life started to have a routine. I had some classes, visited Frigga and I still get to spare with the warriors. Somedays if Loki and I got into a heated argument, I would take it out on Archery or we end up making up and having angry sex.

It was hard to deal with Loki because he likes things to be a certain way. I tried to communicate with him but he would find ways to change my mind. 

We were still working out our differences.

I’ve noticed more women are noticing him, especially at our parties. They would come up to flirt with him and try to touch him. 

Loki caught me giving him evil stares and sometimes which made him happy that I started to care about him more each day.

Right now, he is having a meeting with King Laufey from Jotenhiem. I told him that I should go with him or at least let the warriors go with him but then he wouldn’t listen. 

I was worried about him and yet he yelled at me for not listening. Here I am shooting at the bullseye picturing it’s him. 

We argued this morning over it.

Loki was controlling and even until this day, I can see him scared to lose me. He’s loved me for 1,000 years and I’ve only started to have feelings for him in the last couple of weeks. 

I had my period for a week not too long ago.

He was the most irritated man in the world. We end up having sex in the shower after my heavy flow days were out. Making Loki wait for 4-5 days was hard. 

He was a sex addict and he refuses to go without it. Before he had me, he could wait for a while. Sex wasn’t mandatory but now he wants it every time he gets his hands on me.

I’ve made suggestions to do other things besides sex but would he listen? No! The man tests my patience all the time.

However he did try to appease me by getting me the foods I like, he’s suggesting Midgard for our honeymoon so that I can try all the cuisines I like, he knew I had a thing for asian foods, plus I wanted to be somewhere that I felt equal to others. I can be me.

Everyone noticed that I was shooting down the bullseyes and I clearly hated how Loki was talking to Laufey by himself. 

________________________________

Loki came to talk to Laufrey and because of their last meeting.

Laufey realizes that Loki was the lost son and he found out about my marriage with Loki.

Laufey asks “When will I get the pleasure to meet my daughter-in-law?”

Loki was riled up “You will never get to meet her. Keep away from my family. You are not my father.”

Laufey “Does she know your true heritage?”

Loki was angry “Can we discuss a potential treaty? Thor has been banished from Asgard and I’m in charge.”

They were discussing and then Laufey decided to plant seeds in Loki.

Laufey says “You may want to take this chance and get rid of Thor. I’ve heard your little wife had strong feelings for him. Might as well eliminate the threat to your throne & love one. Best yet, get rid of that old man of yours.”

Loki screams “Enough! I’m not here for treason. You either agree to the terms or…”

Laufey says “I’m just worried for you son. You were taken from me…”

Loki screams “You left me for dead.”

Laufey “That’s what Odin claims. Can you truly trust everything? You were left at the temple.”

Loki says “That’s enough. If you haven’t decided what terms are best for you. We will discuss it another time. Stop talking about my family and stop dividing us up.”

Laufey adds “You may treat them as family, once they know who you truly are. Do you think they will treat you the same?”

That made Loki really angry. He left Jotenheim and headed back to Asgard.

I was still doing Archery and I was angry. 

I felt like a pair of eyes was looking at me. I already knew who it was as I pulled the last arrow and I spun quickly to see Loki and I aimed for him.

Loki caught it and he spins the arrow.

I could tell he was angry and something was upsetting him.

Loki talks softly “Trying to kill the king is punished by death.”

I smirked, “Sneaking up on the Queen is also punished by death.”

Loki tosses the arrow to the bullseye which made me look and that was my mistake.

By the time I saw the arrow touch the bullseye, Loki was already next to me. He grabbed me and I dropped the bow. Next thing I knew we were in our bedroom. He had me on our mattress.

We both were angry for different reasons so I started to rip open his clothes.

He smiled a bit as he saw how rough I was. We both were letting our violent selves out. He ripped my dress and all kinds of fabric. We pulled each other and kissed roughly as he grinds himself into me.

Loki didn’t have to ask as he magic the rest of our clothes off. I pushed him onto his back and I told him “I’m upset at you.” as I slid down to lick his penis.

He huffs “why? You’re still angry that I went to see Lauf… fuck!”

I sucked him really hard and it might have hurt him a bit but it was making him harder. 

I was driving him nuts as I continued to go deeper and bobbing my head over his shaft. 

As soon as I felt him tighten the sheets knowing he’s close. I stopped and pulled away with a loud sound pop.

Loki glared at me and then he tried to reach for me but I slapped his hands away. I withdrew and stepped away from the bed.

He was now very angry and he got up and started to walk towards me as I walked back each step.

As soon as I got close to the window, he attacked me. He spun me around and placed my head against the glass. Not too hard that it hurts but it was uncomfortable.

He held the back of my neck to keep me in one place. 

He slapped my ass cheeks a few times before he reached for my breasts. It was rough and it felt so good. 

I moaned. 

He smiles as he gets close to my head “Take it wife!”

He slammed deep inside of me. I stood on my tippy toes because he was so tall that it was lifting me. 

I pressed against the window and I could hear the slaps between our bodies. He was slamming deep inside of me and I was screaming.

It was broad daylight and he didn’t give me any mercy. He was fucking me against the glass. If anyone was near, they could hear me. In fact, I think the entire Asgard could hear me. 

He wasn’t stopping and he wanted me to know “Don’t ever mess with me. This is where you deserve to be. Impaled by your king!”

It was so rough and hard. I was enjoying every thrust he was giving me and I reached to the back of his neck as I arched. The pace was overwhelming. 

Loki knew that he was being brutal but I didn’t show signs of discomfort so he continued.

He had his mouth kissing my neck and sucking on it. It felt really good like something was missing. I couldn’t put a finger on it. 

I softly tell him “Loki”

Loki smiles as he knows I was close “Yes Y/N!”

He held me tighter and this time he picked up his pace and it made me chant louder “Loki!” until we both finished together.

After a moment, he lets me down slowly as he pulls away. We both were breathing hard and I turned around as I looked up to him “What happened Loki?”

Loki smiles “We just had the best sex, you’re asking me…”

I gave him a glare “Stop it Loki, tell me what’s wrong.”

He couldn’t tell me the truth but he simply says “Laufey just being an idiot.”

I scoff “Of course he’s a frost giant.” as I slowly walk back to the bed before I can’t feel my legs anymore. 

I just didn't see the pain in Loki’s face because he worries one day, I would figure out he’s a frost giant.

Loki hides his pain and smiles “Yes, he’s just telling me the things I already know that I could lose my position once Odin wakes up or Thor comes back.”

I wanted to talk to Loki about lifting Thor’s banishment but Sif, Hofstagg, and Fandral told me that he wouldn’t undo Odin's last order. It would make Loki look weak as a king. If Thor returns then he would be king. I knew if I asked that, Loki would get angry at me. 

We both were hiding our own feelings to avoid unnecessary drama. 

I opened my arms as he slid in next to me as we cuddled.

He knows how much I love to cuddle after sex. 

I tell him “Don’t let a popsicle tell you how you should feel. You’re doing a wonderful job being king. Odin and Thor will be proud.”

Loki smirks “Popsicle?”

I tell him “They are a form of ice cream from Midgard. Super sugary but nice during hot days. I’ll show you around when we go.”

Loki asks “Are we going to Midgard for our honeymoon?”

I smiled “Yes! I thought about it, we can hope to have so many cities in the world with your powers.”

Loki says “I’ve been to quite a bit. I saw you were doing archery. Who were you trying to kill?”

I answered “You! I was angry at you so I pictured it was you.”

He started to tickle me and say “How dare you to try to assassinate me earlier?”

I laughed “Oh come on, I knew you can catch that arrow. We used to play that game all the time. Plus you got angry sex out of it.”

He was now spooning me and he inserted himself back inside of me, causing me to lose my train of thought.

Loki tells me “I’m going to punish you, my queen for trying to assassinate me.”

I teased back “I thought I already made up to you.”

Loki admits “Once isn’t enough.”

I joke “You sex maniac”

He pounded into me until it was dinner time. We had a party tonight where we had to get ready.

___________________________________

I honestly hated the parties of Asgard because it felt like all these realms princesses and princes who come to visit are like stuck ups. 

Everything they complain about is first world problems.

Tonight before heading out to the party, Loki wanted me to wear the bracelets where it was enchanted. If we get turned on, the other person would be alerted. He told me “I’ll find you or you can find me. We can try to get out of our tonight’s event and maybe head back into our chamber sooner.”

I liked that idea very much. The thought of it made me wet and Loki was looking at me across the room as he smiled. He felt me.

While we were talking to many other officials and visitors to our kingdom. There was a beautiful princess who walked through the crowd. She looked beautiful and super elegant. 

I’ve heard of her, named Victoria, Princess of Vanaheim. Even I was captured by her presence. Every man and woman turned their heads to see her as she walks slowly in the crowd and it felt like slow motion as she stood in front of Loki.

She curtsy and says “Hello, my king! How have you been?”

Loki looked down at one of his ex-girlfriends, Victoria before saying “Hi Victoria.” He was speechless because he was caught at her beauty. She's grown so much into an elegant princess.

My bracelet rang because it showed me that he was aroused. 

If I had a dagger, he’d be dead by now and maybe she would be as well.


	5. Victoria

Have you ever seen God of Mischief & lies just couldn’t think because he was shocked at how beautiful a princess can be? Well, that was my husband Loki. The man looked like he couldn’t find the words and I wanted to just feed him my fist.

I wasn’t happy.

Frigga grabbed my arm and brought me back to Loki as I stood next to him. 

Princess Victoria greets us “Hi Queen Frigga and Queen… Sorry, I forgot your name. We met once.”

We did? I couldn’t recall.

I smiled and tried to be polite “My name is Y/N. Nice to meet you, Princess Victoria.”

Princess Victoria looked like she recognized my name somewhere as there was a second of grumpiness coming from her but she smiled to hide it “Nice to meet you Y/N. I was just admiring how far Loki has come. He’s now a King of Asgard.” 

Can she be any more fake?

Her other friend whose also eyeing Loki jumps in “Yes it’s been quite a journey for him. He’s proven to have a great sense on how to run the kingdom.”

Is it just I but these ladies were totally sucking Loki’s ass? It was really hard not to roll my eyes. 

Loki was loving the attention. He was so happy and smug. Everyone was adding all kinds of comments and before you know it, I wasn’t even standing next to him. I got shoved by someone else to move back. I saw him look happy and proud. His mother was praising him as well. 

I was standing behind him as I watched a lot of people joining the conversation. Another lady came and accidentally poured something on my dress. 

She apologized profusely and I told her “It’s okay! I’ll go change.”

I was leaving the hall to change. I didn’t want to bother Loki while he's the center of attention.

While everyone was making Loki happy, he turned around and didn’t see me. He looked for me and saw me leave the Hall. It made him sad that I didn’t want to stay to listen to any of this. He wondered if it was Thor, would I have to praise Thor for being so magnificent?

The ladies were talking and continuing to flirt with Loki. 

Soon Victoria was able to have a private conversation with Loki on the balcony.

Loki says “I didn’t know you were coming.”

Victoria smiles “Well I enjoy a grand entrance like yourself. Nothing has changed besides the fact you’re married to her.”

Loki smiles “Yes I am.”

Victoria says “Congrats! It suits you. I’m glad she loves you as much as you love her.”

Loki tried to keep up with his smile but a part of him knew that I haven’t loved him yet. Of all people who knew him in his life, Victoria was able to read him.

She smiles and says “Please tell me that you both are in love.”

Loki tried to fake a smile and said “Of course.”

Victoria says “The first time we met, what did we agree on?”

Loki sighs “To be honest with one another.” That’s because they were having sex and exploring each other when they were young.

Victoria says “Don’t lie to me Loki. I can read it to you. After all, you and I did share a special moment.” 

Loki says “Please don’t tell her about our history. I prefer she doesn’t know about my…”

She laughed “She doesn’t know about you and me. I’ve actually hurt Loki! We shared all those years of passion…”

Loki turns to her and says “Victoria, I think it would be best that your suitors don't know about our history. Best to keep a mum on that.”

Victoria smirks “If only they knew, I’d be ruined.”

Loki says “Go enjoy the party! I will go find Y/N.”

Victoria waited for Loki to leave far enough not to hear here “I am looking at him.”

——————————

I went into the room and changed quickly so I could head back to the party. However, the doors to our chamber wouldn’t open. 

I screamed for help but no one could hear me. I got frustrated because I thought Loki was playing a prank on me. Perhaps he locked the door. I was getting frustrated so I sat there and was bored. 

After a few moments, I got fed up. 

I even said “Loki, if you don’t open the damn doors, I’m just going to bed then.”

The door still wouldn’t open. 

I went to change into my Pajamas and started reading my book. 

Loki appeared out of nowhere. 

I was annoyed at him.

He looked around and was confused that I chose to leave the party early without telling him and I chose to stay here to read. 

I was giving him the attitude for locking me in the room.

He asks “What are you doing?”

I answered “Don’t give me attitude. You know what you did.”

He was about to burst “What did I do?”

I looked at him “Unbelievable!”

Loki starts to raise his voice “What? Are you upset that someone actually pays attention to your husband and his accomplishments?”

Now that got me confused, I asked “What?”

He got up to me and pulled me to my feet “You are a queen of Asgard! You should know your place is to stand by my side.”

I yanked back my hand and said “I was going back to the party after I changed. You locked the doors.”

Loki was confused while I walked to the doors and pulled them. The fucken doors open wide and I was surprised. 

I turned to Loki who was really upset “You said that we should be honest to one another but it looks like you’re lying. If you don’t want to be at the party then have it your way. Don’t blame me.”

I asked “Blame you for what? What are you planning to do Loki? Don’t act like I didn’t see Princess Victoria bash her eyelashes at you and all those other ladies.” I was jealous and he didn’t see that.

Loki screams back “At least someone takes interest in me instead of turning a blind eye on my feelings. If it was Thor who was in my shoes, you would have stayed at the party and not walked away like he meant nothing to you.”

I screamed back “you’re blowing this out of proportion! I went to change and I was coming back.”

He looked at me and pointed at me “This is lying! You can stay here and spend the rest of the night. I’m leaving to go spend time with people who want to spend time with me. 

I didn’t understand why he was so upset with me. 

I try to talk to him “Loki…”

He turns to me and says “I’m going to sleep in the guest chambers tonight. I prefer you don’t disturb me. Maybe this was a mistake.”

I was angry now “What is a mistake Loki?”

Loki was angry and upset so he wanted to hurt me or Hope it would hurt me by saying “Us! Now I will take my leave.”

I threw my book at him but he left before it could hit him. The fucken bastard turned my life upside down and now he has second thoughts?!? When did this all start because Victoria is here? 

I was so angry but I wanted to talk to him. I went to get dressed so I could smack some sense into him but as I reached for my doors, it was fucken locked again.

I spent a while trying to find a way out. It was difficult because I actually had to jump to the next balcony to get out to the hall. It was scary because if I didn’t make it, let’s just say I’ll end up like a pancake.

It took me a while to get there because, for some reason, people just happen to mop the damn floors making me take the longer route. There were obstacles.

Tonight was one inconvenience after another.

I swear I wanted to kill Loki. 

I opened the door to the hall and I was looking for Loki. Frigga was leaving the party so I had to say goodnight and apologize for not being around to entertain her.

She held my arm and said “It’s okay! Just be patient with him.”

I nod as I know she has some foresight.

After seeing her leave, I was looking for Loki and I spotted him on the dance floor with Victoria. 

I was trying to get closer but there’s a big crowd surrounding them.

I was being polite to wait but gossips were happening. Someone mentioned “They look so perfect for one another. What a pity, she can’t be a queen of Asgard. She looks so much better than the queen..”

Another would say “He could always have a mistress. A king can have many wives.”

Another says “I heard Victoria was his first love and he was hers. Come on, Loki spent summers in Vanaheim. They have a history.”

I didn’t know but I was waiting for them to finish. As I tried to get closer, I saw them dance and it was beautiful. They were close and their strides were intimate like they have known each other for so long that their movements were synchronized.

As soon as their dance was done, it looked like they wanted to kiss. I felt like the world slowed down when I saw the kiss happen before me. 

Everyone cheered and was super happy. 

I felt my heart break a bit and I took a step back. Slowly I retreated. 

Thor did this to me before and I couldn’t confront him about how I felt. I watched him kiss many maidens and left with them at the party. 

I always thought Loki would love me and he wouldn’t hurt me like Thor but I was wrong. 

After they kissed, Loki pulled away and he realized this was a mistake but it was too late. I left the party before he could spot me. 

I sat in the garden and for the first time, Loki actually broke my heart. 

I wanted to run back in there to slap them both. I wanted to shoot both of them with arrows but then a part of me was telling me ‘He would fall for her and maybe, you can finally be free from him.’ 

If I was truly happy, why am I crying? Why does it hurt?

I took off the bracelet and dropped it in the fountain.

I didn’t realize someone was keeping an eye on me. I went back to my room because I didn’t have the nerve to yell at Loki.

As soon as I left, Victoria’s Secret spy who was dressed as her maiden was happy to pick up the enchanted bracelet. 

——————————-

I kept rolling around at night and I was upset. I couldn’t sleep! I missed Loki but at the same time, I’m angry at how easily I’m affected that he’s not here. I needed to talk to him and give him a piece of my mind. 

I was leaving my chambers and I went to look for Loki. 

Meanwhile, Victoria was wearing my bracelet and she snuck into my room. Her spy figured out which enchantment it was and they asked her to use it. Victoria started to finger herself. The room was pitch black and they purposely closed all the curtains. 

Loki woke up with the alert that I was aroused (that’s what he thought) so he walked through the portal and entered our room. 

He smirked because he thought I was summoning him on purpose by arousing myself.

I was told where he was so I went into the room but he wasn’t there. It looked like someone slept there but they probably left. 

I was disappointed then I decided to head back into my room. As I got closer and approached closer, I heard moaning and screaming but it sounded like me (Victor enchanted her voice to sound like mine).

I was like what the fuck? So I opened the door wide as I went to my bed to see Loki and Victoria fucking on our bed. 

This was the cruelest joke he has ever done to me. I screamed, “Get the fuck out!” I grabbed the nearest objects to throw at them. 

Loki didn’t realize that it was Victoria the entire time. He just finally realized that he fell for a spell. The whole time he thought he was having sex with me but the real me was standing in front of him with tears and now throwing stuff at him.

I saw enough and I told Loki “This is over between, you were right it was a mistake between us.”

I couldn’t stand it anymore as I left the chambers. I was planning to leave the kingdom as I went to Sif’s place.

Loki was shocked and watching me say those words, everything stopped and he pulled away. He was angry as he turned to Victoria “Why did you do that?”

Victoria smiles as she lays down all spread out “You quite enjoyed yourself earlier, why stop?”

Loki used magic to wear his clothes. He turns to Victoria and puts her in peasant clothes.

He gave her a murderous look “You knew how much she meant to me. How dare you try to ruin us? Why are you…”

Victoria got on her knees and said “She doesn’t love you like the way I do. She didn’t fight for you. She saw us kiss and the first thing she did was throw away your gift.” She tosses the bracelet on the ground.

Loki grits out “What we had was over!”

Victoria yells “Why? We were each other’s first. We learned so much from one another and you enjoyed it. You loved me.”

Loki says “You knew I loved Y/N!”

Victoria jumps off the bed and says “Does she love you like the way I do?”

Loki was quiet because he knew I didn’t.

Victoria says “You of all people would understand how I feel. I loved you Loki for many years and I still do. She will never love you like the way I do. Why can’t you see that we are meant to be together?”

Loki turns to her and says “Y/N, wouldn’t play tricks to attain what she wants. You locked her in this room earlier, did you? You set her up so she had to go change somehow, you sabotage us just right now by taking her looks and voice.” He was so angry at himself for falling for it so easily. Now I’m on the run. 

Loki turns to Victoria and says “Get out! I don’t want to see you!”

Victoria begs on the floor “Please Loki! You’re throwing away my love for her scraps. She wouldn’t love you. Can’t you see that?

Loki says “Leave now Victoria while I still have patience.”

Victoria got up and ran out of the room. 

Meanwhile, Loki went to look for me. He was so angry at himself for not seeing Victoria’s plot. He woke up the kingdom to go look for me.

He had so many doubts that he went to Heimdall to question if I would depart to Midgard to see Thor. 

Heimdall confirms that I’m still on Asgard. As for where he can’t see me for some reason.

—————————-

Earlier while I was leaving the room. I was crying and running. I didn’t realize that someone was following me. By the time I got to the stables, someone knocked me out. 

—————————-

I woke up and felt disoriented. By the time I got up, I realized that I wasn’t near the Kingdom.

This was our hunting grounds where we went hunting for bilgesnipe.

Someone brought me here. I didn’t have any weapons. Basically, I’m left here to die. 

They used dark magic to cloak me from Heimdall.

I was walking in the forest and observing my surroundings. I needed to find weapons or ways to make it. 

I knew this hunting grounds climate changes drastically. I had to get to the area where we warriors would rest and do hot springs because that’s where the food and help would be, but I have no horse to run there. I had to survive getting out of the forest alive. 

——————————————-

Loki sent everyone trying to find me. He was now getting concerned. 

Sif confirms “Y/N didn’t come to me last night. I’ve checked with the villagers. No one has checked in yesterday.”

He got desperate and he went to his mother, Frigga. 

Frigga asks “What happened to Y/N?”

Loki sat down and explained everything. 

Loki admits “Mother, she was crying and she said it was over. I’ve failed her. I’ve hurt her.”

Frigga was angry but she says “You will apologize and explain, I can’t believe you didn’t see the spells. Now get me Y/N’s comb or anything that would carry her hair. I could try to locate her using the spell.”

Loki disappears and reappears with the comb.

Frigga then uses the spell to locate me. She was surprised that Heimdall couldn’t see me.

Once Frigga completes it “Loki, you must go to her at once, she’s at the hunting grounds. She’s not equipped to get out.”

Loki was shocked and asked, “How?”

Frigga says “I don’t know but they are strong enough to place a cloaking spell on her so Heimdall can’t see her. Go now! She’s going to be in danger. Go before it’s too late.”

——————————-

I was running in the woods as fast as I could. The branches and trees smacked me in the face and scratched me as I zoomed past it. The bilgesnipe was on my heels. Not just one but three. 

I found a small hiding spot and was hoping they wouldn’t spot me. 

My heart was racing and I felt like I could die any minute, no weapons, nothing to defend myself, and no one to call for help.

It was sniffing around. I was closing my eyes as I embraced the chance of getting killed. 

They heard noises and started to head in that direction. I was slowly getting up to move. 

As I was getting a little further out, I heard noises and screams. The bilgesnipes was running in that direction. I couldn’t do anything as I tried to get away. 

I was getting tired. My legs were shaking and I realized that I needed to hang in there. I needed to get to the water but we all knew what was in the water that was scary. I had to be smart about it. I climbed the tree and grabbed a vine and I found a big coconut which I knew I could use to eat and drink for now. 

I was resting up high in the tree. My body was worn out. 

I had to use the vine branch to tie around the coconut and used it to smash it across the trees until it cracked open. 

I scooped the coconut and ate it while drinking its delicious juice. 

A bligesnipe noticed me and saw me up in the trees. It decided to wait for me.

Loki and the warriors all came to the hunting grounds. They were screaming for me but to comb through the forest will take days. He worries that if they are too late, he wouldn’t be able to find my remains. 

At night time, the warriors all retreated because the forest was too scary to enter. 

Loki decided to go on his own. He created a clown so the warriors would return to safety, meanwhile, Loki went to look for me. He didn’t care. 

I was up in the tree. I tied the vines around me in case I do fall asleep and fall off the tree. I woke up suddenly because I did fall over while sleeping. The vine kept me tied up to the tree but a slight problem, the vine twisted around my leg and it sprained my ankle as I felt the tug. Below me was a fucken Bligesnipe that kept jumping up trying to bite me. 

I was screaming as its jaws almost caught me. I was reaching upwards trying to free my leg or something. Either way, I can hang here and wait until it bites me or jump down and try to run on a sprained ankle.

I was trying to loosen my foot, that’s when I saw a blue frost giant attack the bligesnipe. 

I managed to get free and fell to the ground while Blue Frost Giant was attacking the bligesnipe. It was ripping through its flesh and tearing off the antlers. I needed to get out before that thing came after me. 

As I was trying to run away, I saw two other bligesnipe returning and it was attacking the blue frost giant. The man was alone and I had to say it’s unfair. I saw the blue man fly up in the air as one of them ran so fast to ram into him. 

He was on the ground but jumped up fast like a cat. He growled trying to scare them. 

I realized this was stupid of me but I needed help. I started to climb the tree again where I saw coconuts. The least I could do is drop it on the bligesnipe.

I was climbing on it as the blue frost giant was screaming as two kept ramming him and hurting him. 

I took the coconuts and screamed “Run! Climb a tree!”

I threw the coconuts down and it was upsetting the bligenipe. 

The blue frost giant looked up “Y/N?”

I froze when I recognized that voice “Loki?”

Just then I saw bligesnipe runs into him and throws him off his antlers. 

I screamed “Fucken assholes. Take this.” I got up and threw a bunch of coconuts down at their heads making them dizzy but they started to ram my tree which caused a lot of vibration.

I end up falling onto the ground again.

I got up right away and tried to run. One of them was gaining on me but then Loki, the blue frost giant grab its tail, and then he used his frozen powers to summon an ice barrier between us. Loki grabs my hand but then his touch hurts me. He didn’t notice as we were in danger, he made me run.

I tell him “You’re hurting me.”

Loki turns back to Asgardian self and he grabs me to run.

I had to ask “How are you a frost giant? What the fuck is going on?”

My leg was hurting so much. Just then we reached the end of the cliff. Below was water.”

Loki noticed his powers weren’t able to be used on the grounds. He kept changing back into the blue frost giant. Whoever tried to cloak me was able to keep me hidden without any magical help. He couldn’t summon portals to cross. I saw the Bligesnipe and I grabbed him as I said “Jump off!”

We did the next scary thing, we jumped off the cliff.

As soon as I plunged into the deep water, I bumped into a big rock. My head was injured but then Loki pulled me out of the water. We got to the banks and I coughed out a lot of water. Loki noticed the bleeding on my forehead as he tried to use his magic but it wouldn’t work. 

He knew that he had to get me out or else I could bleed out. Blood will draw more predators.

He was helping me by carrying me. My skin was turning darker shades because he was burning me. 

Loki was frustrated because he couldn't keep carrying me or else I would die. 

He didn’t know what to do to change the circumstances but he had to do something. He got us into the cave and started a campfire. He makes a bed and he tries to find anything to help stop the bleeding.

While I was in and out, I asked “How are you a frost giant?”

He didn’t want to answer but he simply sat down and explained what he knew. 

I was tired but I understood everything. 

I laid down because my head was hurting. Loki looked over at me and tried to find a way to help me.

He took one sniff and that’s all it took… his frost giant wanted me because he wanted to protect me. In order to protect me, I needed to be his.

I noticed his eyes were completely red but it had a dark shade like something feral. 

I tried to move away and crawl backward but instead, Loki pulled me towards him. I tried to fight him off but I was too weak.

Loki says “Mine!”

I scream “Stop! I’m not yours. Getaway. Stop touching me.”

I was struggling and I did everything I could. I even slapped him as we were getting aggressive. I refused to let him touch me again.

Loki, Frost giant then slapped me which knocked me out partially. My head was spinning and aching. He flipped me over on my tummy. 

I felt him lift my dress up and take down my last layer to cover my core.

I begged “No”

Loki had no control of his frost giant because the frost giant knew Y/N is his mate however she’s hurt so he needed to heal her but his touch stings her. The only way she stopped her bleeding is he mated me so that his powers could transfer to me. This was a permanent change to our relationship.

I was laying down as I felt played with me first. I begged, “Stop!”

He held me down as he thrust inside of me. He was so big that I felt like I was splitting in half. I was crying as he took me. 

It was too much and I hung onto anything to keep me off the pain. Loki was grunting and he continued to pound me. 

Loki was chasing after the unknown. His body was making it difficult for him to concentrate.

Loki felt the urge to bite my neck and then his inner demon ‘blue frost giant’ says you need to bite her so that she can heal.

That’s when I felt the pain soaring through my left shoulder as he clamps down on my neck.


End file.
